Constructive Criticism
by AoiGensou
Summary: go-no-ghost is an avid reviewer of the Go pro RPF he reads. Set in hostilecrayon's Life Imitates Art or Fiction universe, and will not make much sense if you haven't read that first.


This was written for hostilecrayon, and is part of the Life Imitates Art (or Fiction) universe. If you haven't read that fic, this one won't make much sense. Please enjoy!

* * *

...

_Touya walked out of the room, his hands held in front of his crotch in embarrassment. The pants felt painted on, and he hadn't been able to wear them and underwear at the same time._

_"Shindou, are you sure this is okay? I kind of feel naked," he asked, shooting an unsure glance at the other Go pro, who smirked slightly._

_"Of course. If we're going to go clubbing, you need to wear the right clothes."_

_"You're not wearing leather," Touya observed, cocking his eyebrow in an annoyed way._

_"That's because I just have the one pair," Shindou said with a shrug._

_"Then why aren't you wearing them?"_

_"I thought they would look better on you."_

**go_no_ghost:** I liked this. I don't know if Touya would ever wear leather pants like that no matter how much Shindou begged him to, but it would be pretty funny if he did. I'm kind of a fan of his current style, though, even if it is all kinds of terrible. I hope to see you write more.

...

_Hikaru's eyes narrowed seductively as he watched Touya wash his hands. He had seen Touya enter the bathroom, and waited out in the hall a few moments before entering himself, both to make sure he wasn't noticed following Touya as well as to make sure nobody else was heading their way._

_The two of them had been throwing glances at each other for a long time; words weren't needed between them. They each knew what the other felt without having to say anything. But with not talking came not touching, And Shindou could think of nothing else. They were finished with their games for the day, so he didn't feel any remorse for what he was about to do."_

_"Touya," he said in a low, sultry voice as he moved closer to his eternal rival. The other pro glanced over at Shindou, surprise absent from his face. It was as if he had been expecting this._

_"Shindou," he returned, gazing steadily at his blond-haired rival. The bathroom fell to silence, before they both threw themselves at each other, embracing each other as their lips met in a hot kiss. Touya opened his mouth to the kiss, moaning as their tongues met. Shindou still had the presence of mind to steer them toward a cubicle for a bit of extra privacy._

_"I want to taste you," he whispered harshly as he ended the kiss, locking the stall door behind him and firmly guiding Touya to sit on the toilet and spread his legs."_

**go_no_ghost:** This was pretty hot, but if I were Shindou I would probably pick a better place to seduce Touya than the bathroom at the Institute. Sex in a bathroom just seems a little gross, don't you think? But I really liked it, your Touya was totally hot. Thanks for sharing.

...

_Hikaru packed his overnight bag, and glanced at his phone to see if he had gotten an email from his boyfriend. It was nearing May 5th, and almost time for his and Akira's yearly vacation. It had been a tradition for the two of them ever since they had gotten together the year Hikaru became a pro. He had a game scheduled, but his record was good enough that he could skip it. People had expected it by now._

**go_no_ghost:** Really? You think Shindou would skip his games just for a vacation with Touya? I don't really think he's that immature, he's a pro after all. Besides which, the only year he'd ever skipped games was that first year he became a pro, I think. Unless you count the year he was so sick that he showed up 45 minutes late and almost defaulted that game. It's a cute story, but it would be so much better if they weren't disrespecting their position as pros, don't you think? After all, the reason they're together in the first place is because of Go.

...

_Touya looked around Shindou's new apartment, his nose wrinkling at the sight that greeted him. There were day-old empty containers or cup ramen on the table, socks in the hall between the entrance and the living area. Books and kifu were scattered over the couch and coffee table, and video game controllers were tangled together on the floor in front of the television._

_"Shindou, you've lived here for a week, how can it be this messy already?" he asked, delicately stepping around the mess to drop off the potted cactus he had brought over as a housewarming gift._

_"Hey, at least the boxes are gone," Shindou retorted as he dished out the take-away food he had run out to get the two of them. "It was a lot worse before."_

**go_no_ghost:** I wonder why Shindou is always shown as being a slob. We don't know what he's really like, but it might be nice to see it the other way. Maybe his mom made him clean up his room every weekend, so he's gotten into the habit of keeping things tidy. But I really like how you had him and Touya have sex in the kitchen and the living room to break the apartment in. It was really hot!

* * *

**shinyshipper82:** Lol has anyone noticed how go_no_ghost is always kind of critical of fics not written by her?

**queen_of_baduk:** Yeah, she left a comment on one of my fics. She said she liked it, but she wasn't sure about the characterization of Shindou.

**touyaandshindou4eva:** Yeah she did the same to me, it was kind of weird. I would be offended if she didn't write the best Touya/Shindou fic on the internet.

**shinyshipper82:** I know, right! Her fic is so hot, and the characterization is great lol! It makes me feel like they could really be like that in real life.

**gomokunarabe:** If only she weren't so opinionated. I mean it's nice to want to help your fellow shippers out, but she's kind of blunt and mean about it sometimes.

**queen_of_baduk:** Yeah I was kind of offended at first, but it wasn't like the comment was bad. Just blunt like you said, gomokunarabe. In the end I was kind of flattered that she took the time to leave me a comment.

**touyaandshindou4eva:** I guess it's kind of helpful, too. I mean I wrote another fic after that first one, and she left me another note saying that she liked it better than the one before it.

**gomokunarabe:** I wonder who she is. Maybe she really knows them? It would make so much sense if that were the case.

**shinyshipper82:** Nah, probably just some Go otaku who follows them really closely. I hope she's not a stalker lol. But if it helps her write I say go for it lol.

**queen_of_baduk:** Stalking is bad, but if it makes Hearts in Tsumego come out faster, then yes please!

**gomokunarabe:** Yeah!

**touyaandshindou4eva:** Right!

**shinyshipper82:** I totally agree lol!


End file.
